Baile con dragones (o con quien usted quiera)
by LasTresMoiras
Summary: Skip Beat is coming... Y los Targaryen, y los Lannister… Serie de drabbles donde 'Juego de Tronos' son los personajes de 'Skip Beat' ... [Crack / Humor negro / Parodia].
1. De nombres y otras artes

**AVISO:** SPOILERS POR TODAS PARTES. Advertidos quedan. Crack / Humor negro / Parodia.

 **NOTA:** Drabbles orientados la serie de televisión, pero también hay referencias a hechos y eventos ocurridos solo en los libros. Creados por **oxybry** y **mutemuia**.

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Canción de Hielo y Fuego_ le pertenece al magnífico George R. R. Martin y _Juego de Tronos_ a la HBO. Y _Skip Beat_ a la malvada Nakamura sensei…

* * *

 **DE NOMBRES Y OTRAS ARTES**

En el silencio sepulcral del templo del Dios de los Muchos Rostros solo se escucha la misma pregunta una y otra vez.

—¿Cuál es el nombre de la niña?

—La niña no tiene nombre.

Golpe, golpe, caída.

—¿Cuál es el nombre de la niña?

—La niña no tiene nombre.

Golpe al hombro, golpe a la espalda, caída.

—¿Cuál es el nombre de la niña?

Los vellos de la nuca se le erizaron y apretó la mandíbula, pero, ¿cuál era la obsesión con los nombres?

—La niña no tiene nombre.

—¿Cuál es el nombre de la niña?

La vena le palpita en la frente.

—La niña no tiene nombre.

—¿Cuál es el nombre de la niña?

Ya estuvo, la niña ha tenido suficiente con la pendejada de los nombres.

—Soy María Stark de Invernalia y ya me cansé de esta mierda.

—Entonces, María Stark debe morir.

—Imaginé que dirías algo en esa línea así que vine preparada —mencionó clavando el puñal en la muñeca de vudú y vio a la Abandonada desangrarse en el suelo hasta morir.

¿Quién necesita al Dios de los Muchos Rostros cuando siempre tienes a mano el infalible vudú?


	2. Sobre alturas y tamaños

**SOBRE ALTURAS Y TAMAÑOS**

Kyoko Targaryen, Nacida de la Tormenta, Madre de Dragones, La que No Arde, no daba crédito a sus ojos.

¿El Gnomo?

Era una broma, ¿verdad? Tenía que serlo…

No había forma de que ese hombre fuera Kuon Lannister, el Enano, el Gnomo, el Mediohombre.

Pero si medía metro noventa…

—Hmm, disculpad, ¿pero puedo haceros una pregunta?

Él rueda con exasperación los ojos. Siempre es lo primero que le preguntan…

—No me desarrollé hasta muy tarde, mi señora. Pero para aquel entonces el apodo ya no desapareció.

—¿Y qué puede querer de mí Kuon Lannister, miembro de la casa que traicionó a mi padre?

—He venido a ponerme a vuestro servicio, mi señora —respondió él, clavando en ella sus intensos ojos verdes…

Ella se mordió el labio inferior, tardando una eternidad en recorrer con la mirada el cuerpo de aquel hombre, rezando por que no le llamaran el Gnomo por razones más prosaicas situadas entre las piernas.

"A mi servicio y en mi cama, por todos los dioses (antiguos y nuevos)", fue lo que decidió la reina.


	3. Sobre potros y yeguas

**SOBRE POTROS Y YEGUAS**

Seducir a su marido Cain Drogo, el Khal. Su doncella estaba en lo correcto, ella no era una esclava, ella era la Khaleesi, Kyoko Targaryen. No permitiría que la siguiera montando como a una yegua. Cain Drogo podría ser imponente, desafiante, salvaje, regía todo el khalasar, pero ella era Kyoko Targaryen, Nacida de la Tormenta, en cuyas venas corría la sangre de los reyes, así que era hora de poner fin a esa desfachatez. Era hora de tomar el toro por los cuernos, no, así no era… Cabalgar a su caballo. Oh, sí. Porque ella, Kyoko Targaryen le iba a enseñar al mundo cómo cabalgar y dominar al que una vez fuese un indomable potro salvaje. Sus vibrantes ojos dorados llamearon con el fuego de la decisión.


	4. Humo y espejos

**HUMO Y ESPEJOS**

Todo el mundo ha oído hablar de Lorys, Consejero de los Rumores, y de su red de espías o 'pajaritos' por todos los Siete Reinos y más allá del Mar Angosto.

Pero pocos saben que Lorys es un maestro del disfraz, quizás por necesidad, por trabajo o quizás porque alguna vez fue un servidor del Dios de los Muchos Rostros. Se desconoce la razón. El caso es que Lorys siempre lo sabe todo de todos. Grandes y pequeños secretos, escándalos de alcoba y de taberna o lupanar… Todo.

Cuando llega la noche, a la luz de una única vela, Lorys se desnuda. Se deshace de las vistosas sedas primero, y luego de los refajos y vendas que sostienen los cojines y almohadones que dan veinte vueltas sobre su torso y vientre y que engordaban su figura. Se quitó por último la falsa calva hecha con piel humana traída desde Braavos, y luego se estiró cuan largo era, exhalando un suspiro de cansancio… Cuando tanto artificio cae al suelo, queda tan solo un hombre delgado, muy alto (la altura siempre es lo más difícil de disimular) y mirada muy vivaz, que se sienta sobre la cama y enciende un cigarro.

—Huy, huy, el pequeño león está sacando las garras… —le dice al aire de su habitación—. Y la joven dragón ya se ha lanzado a la conquista de la Bahía de los Esclavos…

Lorys reflexiona, pensando en las mil formas de lanzar y tejer los hilos de la Araña.

—Me pregunto si acaso… Hmm, ¿el Gnomo y la Rompedora de Cadenas? Hmm… —y dando un salto en medio de sus aposentos exclama totalmente emocionado—. ¡Decidido! ¡Conseguiré que Kuon Lannister y Kyoko Targaryen acaben juntos! ¡Cueste lo que cueste! ¡Su historia de amor será ÉPICA!


	5. Corazones negros

**_NOTA: clasificado M._**

* * *

 **CORAZONES NEGROS**

BJ Bolton la estrella contra el duro muro de piedra, puede oler la sangre que mana de las heridas abiertas por la fricción de la espalda de ella contra la superficie rocosa, no le importa, le excita; suelta un gruñido animal y sin preámbulos la llena, duro, rápido, sin miramientos. Sus ojos sádicos se pierden en los suyos trastornados. Las imágenes de la tarde recreándose en su mente. Mio, corriendo por el bosque siguiendo los ladridos de los perros, arco y flecha en mano esperando el momento propicio para disparar a su presa. Ella se toma su tiempo, disfruta la lenta tortura. Aún puede sentirlo, su risa extasiada, el brillo desquiciado en sus ojos dorados y los gritos desesperados de la presa. Una sensación que solo puede compararse con la fruición de enterrarse entre sus piernas o la que le causa deslizar el filoso cuchillo para desollar (con una maestría que solo dan años de práctica) las pieles de amigos y enemigos por igual. Quién hubiese imaginado que se le diese tan bien _la noble tradición familiar_.

Sus embestidas son violentas, feroces, bestiales. Pero ella no llora, no grita, no se queja. Ella se deleita, le gusta cómo le da. Sus uñas clavándose en su piel, sus gemidos, el fuego furioso en su dorada mirada, una salvaje, a la que le gusta rudo, duro… Violento. Por eso siempre viene a él en busca de más.

Su boca quema la suya, los dientes de ella se entierran en su labio, fieros, rabiosos, coléricos, penetran la carne y desgarran la piel; puede saborear su propia sangre en sus bocas. Una mueca perturbadoramente perversa, desquiciada y seductora cruza sus facciones. Los febriles ojos dorados de ella se clavan en los suyos, crueles, salvajes, perversos. Los ojos de Mio son el reflejo de su alma.


	6. Negro y rojo

**_NOTA: clasificado M._**

* * *

 **NEGRO Y ROJO**

Setsuka, la de cabellos besados por el fuego, conduce a Ren a la gruta del manantial. Él tiembla, porque sabe que ella hoy va reclamar para sí su virginidad. Hoy le hará romper el voto sagrado de la Guardia de la Noche. Hoy dejará de ser un cuervo.

Incluso así, él intenta resistirse, intentando mantener su pureza y su castidad, pero sus ojos grises le seducen y sus manos le enloquecen. Tan perdido está él en la contemplación de las curvas de su cuerpo, que no advierte que él también está ya desnudo.

Ella le toca, lo acaricia y él se derrite bajo sus manos.

—No sabes nada, Ren Snow…

No, no sabe. Ren no sabe nada… Ren es virgen y respeta sus votos, pero Setsuka le tienta con el roce de sus labios, con la yema de sus dedos, con su piel contra su piel desnuda…

Y Ren entonces, resignado a lo inevitable, porque Setsuka es lo más hermoso que sus ojos inocentes hayan visto, desde su inexperiencia, decide improvisar… Con sus besos siembra un camino en llamas en la piel de su seductora y va descendiendo lentamente hasta llegar el valle húmedo entre sus muslos. Y su lengua le arranca gemidos que no pensó nunca que existieran… Sensuales, roncos, profundos, nacidos un poco más allá de donde baila su lengua.

—Oooh, tú sí que sabes, Ren Snow…

Claro que sí. Porque la inexperiencia se suple con dedicación y entusiasmo…


	7. Sobre sacrificios y religiones

**SOBRE SACRIFICIOS Y RELIGIONES**

El murmullo del crepitar del fuego se colaba a través de las suaves telas de la carpa, junto al rechinar de algún caballo en medio de la noche.

Rumi Baratheon, vio el gesto serio y solemne en el rostro de su padre Misonoi Baratheon al hablar.

—Me he convertido en quien estoy destinado a ser sin importar cuánto odie el cambio.

—Está bien, padre.

—No sabes de lo que hablo.

—Solo quiero ayudarte, sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti.

—…

—…

—Perdóname.

—No hay nada que perdonar, padre.

—…

—No pienses ni por un momento que te voy a dejar quemarme viva como sacrificio a R'hllor, el Señor de la Luz.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Soy una niña, padre, una princesa, pero no soy estúpida, ahora siéntate y discutamos un poco sobre religión. No creo que el Señor de la Luz sea de la mejor opción para nuestros intereses, estaba pensando más bien algo en la línea de la fe los Siete, levantaría la moral de los hombres; pero dadas las circunstancias y que estás batallando por el norte, creo que sería más sabio poner nuestra fe en los Antiguos Dioses. Después de todo, estas son sus tierras. ¿Qué te parece?


	8. La mujer roja

**LA MUJER ROJA**

La Mujer Roja entró en el salón lleno de cuervos. Alta, etérea, sus curvas revestidas de damasco carmesí y de cabellera como la nieve virgen. La elegancia de sus movimientos contrastaba con la apestosa zafiedad de los ochenta hombres allí hacinados. Más de uno estiraba el cuello con la esperanza de poder oler su perfume o rozar sus cabellos (pues el burdel de Villa Topo hace mucho que ardió en llamas). Cuando llegó a la mesa del Lord Comandante, este, educado en las maneras cortesanas, se pone en pie y alza la mano a su encuentro.

—Bienvenida, Lady Reino... —dijo Ren Snow.

—¡Que soy un hombre, imbécil! —respondió Lady Reino furiosa, esto…, mejor dicho ¿Lord Reino? ¿Lady Reina? ¿Cómo es que era la cosa?


	9. Mata al niño

**MATA AL NIÑO**

Mata al niño y deja al hombre nacer.

Matar al niño era lo que debía hacer Ren Nieve.

Matar al niño que aún anhela que se le reconozca como un Stark, que resiente de lo que le negaron, que quiere saber quién era su madre, que quiere ser reconocido.

Dejar nacer al hombre.

El hombre que se supone que está destinado a ser, pero ¿quién se suponía que fuera?

Matar era todo lo que había hecho desde que llegó al muro, desde que dejó su hogar en Invernalia, mató salvajes, blandió la espada contra hermanos de la Guardia de la Noche, asesinó a hombres que admiraba, colgó a un niño.

Ren Nieve era un hombre de la Guardia de la Noche, un rompedor de votos, asesino, comandante, todos y ninguno. Llamado por muchos nombres, el bastardo de Invernalia, amante de salvajes, traidor.

Él creyó ser quien se suponía que fuera, hizo lo que a sus ojos fue correcto y las espadas de sus hermanos de la Guardia lo atravesaron en la noche helada, tiñendo la nieve blanca con su sangre.

Mata al niño y deja nacer al hombre, Ren Nieve, deja nacer al gran lobo blanco, al Rey del Norte, deja nacer al líder de la batalla contra los muertos que se mueven en las ventiscas de la Larga Noche.


	10. El que a colmillo mata

**EL QUE A COLMILLO MATA**

BJ Bolton (nacido Snow, como todos los bastardos del norte) no quería a nadie ni a nada. Pero en cambio, sí que le tenía cierto algo (que alguien que no le conociera podía llamar aprecio) a sus juguetes. Estaban los dos Hediondos, fuente inagotable de miedo y sumisión, y estaba Mio, la hija del perrero, buena moza en la que hincarse hasta el fondo y entusiasta compañera de sus cacerías. Quizás por eso le atraía, porque era despiadada y olía a perro. Y él era el macho alfa, el líder de la manada. Sus perros, pura extensión de sus desquiciadas manos, juguetes para perseguir muchachas por los campos cuando el aburrimiento le asfixiaba, armas para usar en combate, más letales que cualquier caballero con espada.

Solo tenía que dejarlos sin comer una semana…


	11. Padre

**PADRE**

Todo fue culpa de Hikaru Drogon, va por allí con esa afición por rostizar y comer a los que se mueven en dos patas, sí, son sabrosos, pero a Madre no le gusta que se los coman. Y ahora por su culpa, Shinichi Viserion y él, Yuusei Rhaegal, estaban encadenados y encerrados en las profundidades de la Gran Pirámide.

Su hermano, Hikaru Drogon, adoraba a su madre y siempre había sido su favorito, y a ellos no les importaba, porque Madre también los quería a ellos, pero ahora estaban muy, pero muy enojados con su hermano por dejarlos a su suerte mientras él desplegaba sus alas por el vasto cielo y comía a gusto, comida fresca, disfrutando de la emoción de la caza. Por eso el día que el ser de dos patas, más grande que el resto, de cabeza amarilla y con el olor de su madre adherido por todas partes apareció en sus calabozos, no se lo comieron de un bocado. Si tenía el olor de su madre sobre todo su cuerpo, solo podía significar que él era el nuevo favorito de madre y eso haría enojar a Hikaru Drogon, mucho, y se lo merecía por lo que les había hecho, así que no se lo comieron y escucharon pacientes, o tan paciente como puede ser un dragón, a que les contara su historia y él los liberó, de sus cadenas al menos. Les gustaba, a Shinichi Viserion y a Yuusei Rhaegal, les gustaba Kuon Lannister, quizás deberían empezar a llamarlo ¿padre? Hikaru Drogon seguramente lo odiaría.


	12. Los tres hermanos

**LOS TRES HERMANOS**

Hikaru, Yuusei y Shinichi eran hermanos. Crecían fuertes, sanos y vigorosos, hasta que sufrieron el encierro y las cadenas en la oscuridad.

Pero Hikaru logró evitar su destino y ser libre. Y en su libertad, su cuerpo crecía y crecía. Dejó de ser el pequeño y el débil. Nunca más. Pero la soledad y la añoranza no son buenas y regresó con su familia. Y sus hermanos celebraron el reencuentro con alegría, quemando un par de barcos (no muchos porque Madre los necesita) y quebrando unos cuantos huesos.

Hikaru está feliz porque Madre ha dicho que hacen unas pizzas estupendas en Desembarco del Rey. Aunque él, ahora que es adulto, prefiere la carne de sus enemigos. "Poco hecha, por favor, el fuego lo pongo yo".


	13. In vino, veritas

**IN VINO, VERITAS**

Kyoko Targaryen bebe de su copa sin apartar la mirada del "gnomo" Kuon, que de gnomo, no tiene absolutamente nada, decide recordando el retoce y placeres que bien le ha suministrado en los días anteriores, pero ella es Kyoko de la Tormenta, La que no Arde, Rompedora de Cadenas, Madre de Dragones, y debe asegurarse de que aquel hombre no le clave una espada por la espalda, porque sigue siendo un Lannister, nada más y nada menos, un patricida confeso, a juicio de muchos otros, un matricida también, y si faltara más, estaba aquel rumor sobre el asesinato de su sobrino, el rey.

Lo recorre con ojo crítico intentando descifrar a aquel hombre que como él mismo se define: solo bebe y sabe cosas.

—¿Ves algo que te guste, Milady? —pregunta bebiendo abundantemente de su copa.

Kyoko sonríe y se acomoda un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

—Más de lo que me gustaría —responde saboreándose el rastro de vino del labio, para luego agregar—, pero lo que en realidad me preguntaba era, ¿es cierto que también habéis asesinado a vuestro sobrino, Chucky Lannister?

Kuon escupe el vino que tomaba a causa de la risotada.

—Debo reconocer, Milady, que jamás se me hubiese ocurrido un sobrenombre tan pintoresco para mi sobrino.

—Luego, ¿no es ese su nombre?

—Su nombre era Shotaro, no que importe realmente pero para responder a tu pregunta, Milady, no, no lo asesiné, aunque me encantaría saber quién lo hizo.

—Para reclamar venganza, supongo —dice llevándose un pedazo de queso a la boca.

Kuon deja escapar un resoplido.

—¿Por qué diablos haría yo tal cosa? Si lo quiero saber, es para enviarle la botella de vino más fina que se pueda encontrar en los Siete Reinos, alguno del Rejo o Dorniense quizás, y una nota de agradecimiento por deshacerse de la rubia cucaracha en mi lugar.

Kyoko Targaryen niega con la cabeza, pero sonríe mientras levanta la jarra y se ofrece a rellenar la copa de su compañero.

Kuon Lannister era sin duda todo un enigma.


	14. Con suerte

**CON SUERTE**

Kuon Lannister, mal llamado 'El Gnomo', era un superviviente por naturaleza. Debería haber muerto en el parto, pero fue la vida de su madre la que tomó El Desconocido. Sobrevivió a una infancia entre leones Lannister que lo despreciaban. A la loca Tully en Nido de Águilas y a aquella celda sin paredes sobre el abismo. A los salvajes descerebrados del Valle de Arryn. A la Batalla del Forca Verde, a la del Aguasnegras, a un intento de asesinato, a la locura de un sobrino psicópata y a una sentencia de muerte…

Y al otro lado del Mar Angosto, el matricida-regicida-parricida escapa de la psoriagrís que contagian los Hombres de Piedra, y resiste a la esclavitud de los Amos de Yunkai, a la lucha en las arenas montado sobre una cerda, a la epidemia que recorre el campamento que asedia Meereen. Pero sobrevive también a una curiosa tertulia con dragones…

Bravo por él.

Pero además, y esto es algo por lo que Kuon Lannister da las gracias a los dioses (antiguos y nuevos) tooodas las noches, no se le había caído el pito a causa de sus aventuras por los burdeles de los Siete Reinos, y todavía tenía un hígado funcional.

Estupendo. ¡Hurra!

Así que ahora lo que tenía que hacer era sobrevivir a las noches de fuego y sudor en la cama de Kyoko Targaryen. Insaciable, la Madre de Dragones, sí. No es que él tuviera queja alguna en ese sentido…

Pero sí, mejor le cambiaran el apodo y lo llamaran El Afortunado, El Burlamuertes, El Favorito de los Dioses o El Niño Que Sobrevivió. No sé, algo así…

Es que lo del Gnomo y el Mediohombre ya hace tiempo que perdió la gracia… E induce a error.


	15. Écuyer tranchant

**ÉCUYER TRANCHANT**

Nunca prestó mucha atención a esos detalles cuando aún su casa, era su casa, pero el tiempo te enseña a valorar y apreciar esas pequeñas cosas. Solo hasta el día de hoy cuando ella, María Stark, lo hacía, con paciencia y dedicación, utilizando sus empíricos conocimientos de anatomía y gastronomía, podía apreciar el noble arte de trinchar, deslizando los brillantes y bien afilados cuchillos y enormes trinchadores para las delicadas tareas de deshuesar, despiezar, leudar y escalopar por igual las piezas de carne fresca suministrada no tan amablemente por los Frey.

Introduce delicadamente el trinchador, no es que le importen las salpicaduras, pero hoy es una ocasión especial, es una cena especial para el Señor de la casa, así que ni salpicaduras, ni nada de machacar, ni destrozar la comida antes de repartir. Desea que el Señor de la casa pueda apreciar el fino trabajo que ha hecho con la carne.

—Pero si ya están aquí, Mi Señor —responde, cuando el Señor pregunta por sus hijos.

El hombre busca por la sala la presencia de sus hijos sin verlos.

—Aquí, Mi Señor —dice María inocentemente señalando el plato de comida.

Walder suelta la copa y levanta la corteza del pastel y María Stark sonríe al ver su rostro. Un espléndido trabajo sin duda, tiene que darse méritos.

—No fueron fáciles de trinchar —aclara—, especialmente Walder el negro.

—…

—Soy María Stark, quiero que lo sepáis, y lo último que vas a ver es a un Stark sonreír mientras morís.

La sangre brota a borbotones del cuello salpicándola, salpicándolo, manchando muebles y enseres, vaya reguero…, en su defensa hacía solo algunas horas que había terminado con la noble tarea de trinchar.


	16. Fascinación

**FASCINACIÓN**

Shoko Lannister, Reina Madre de los jóvenes reyes Baratheon, viuda inconsolable del mal llamado Usurpador o Rey Putero, desde niña sentía una fascinación casi enfermiza por el fuego. Se quedaba mirando las llamas de las velas, recreándose en ese baile mágico de naranjas, rojos y amarillos, entreverados de dorados luminosos.

Hay quien dice que la razón de tal embeleso se debía a que el fuego dibujaba los colores de la Casa Lannister.

Tal teoría se probó del todo incorrecta cuando la Reina Lannister demostró su preferencia por las llamas de un hermoso color verde esmeralda.


	17. La mejor arma

**LA MEJOR ARMA**

Shoko Lannister nunca se fió de Mimori Tyrell, conocía perfectamente a las de su tipo, bellas como pocas, aparentemente dulces, inocentes, y que no matan una mosca. La observaba como un halcón observa a su presa antes de ir por el golpe de gracia. La verdad sea dicha, tenía que reconocerle que era buena, de alguna forma había logrado enredar a Sho alrededor de su meñique, susurrando las palabras que él quería oír, compartiendo sus aficiones y aun así haciéndole sentir que era él el que tenía el control.

Pero no fue hasta que descubrió a su segundo hijo mirando a su reciente esposa con ojos de ternero degollado que entendió el tipo de adversaria que era en realidad Mimori Tyrell, la chica sabía perfectamente cuál era la mejor arma de una mujer.

Mimori Tyrell podrá ser una cara bonita, sí, una conspiradora, tal vez, una piedra en el camino para sus planes, sin duda, pero si algo debía reconocerle Shoko Lannister a Mimori Tyrell era su inteligencia, después de todo, muy pocas lo saben y lo reconocen, que el mejor arma de una mujer no está en sus palabras, mucho menos en sus lágrimas, sino justo entre sus piernas.


	18. Una vocal

**UNA VOCAL**

Yashiro, mal llamado Yash el Penas, era un enigma para sus hermanos juramentados. Era un tema que solía surgir en las noches, alrededor del fuego y hartos de cerveza y vino. Sí, se quejaban de no entender por qué demonios le llamaban el Penas, si Yash era una persona alegre y optimista. Si a veces les daba la impresión de que las flores brotaban a su alrededor…

Además, fue primero escudero de Lord Mormont y ahora lo era del joven Ren, así que por ahí, ningún motivo de tristeza. Había sobrevivido al Puño de los Primeros Hombres, a los Caminantes Blancos y al Torreón Craster. Genial, más de lo mismo.

¿Por qué lo llamaban el Penas?

Le preguntaban directamente, por supuesto, pero Yash nunca respondía.

Una mañana, Yash entró en la sala común y todos callaron. A él le dio un escalofrío. Notaba sus miradas curiosas, las risitas mal disimuladas aunque más de uno le sonrió de manera invitadora y sugerente…

Pensó en las chicas de Villa Topo, con las que se había 'entretenido' anoche… Han tenido que ser ellas…

Bueno, tarde o temprano se tenía que saber… La verdad es que solo era una vocal…

Pero hay una graaaaan diferencia…, pensaba Yash el PenAs…


	19. Honor y sabiduría

**HONOR Y SABIDURÍA**

—No vamos a hacer esto, tiene que haber otra manera —exclamó Kyoko Targaryen—, no soy una cobarde, el trono de hierro me pertenece, pero no por ello voy a luchar como una cobarde, sin honor.

Sus consejeros se miran unos a otros sin mediar palabra. Kuon se pasa la mano entre sus rubios cabellos antes de hablar.

—Déjennos.

El resto de los ocupantes de la habitación cumplen sin dudar, después de las palabras de su Reina, las palabras de Kuon Lannister, La Mano de la Reina, eran ley.

La suave luz de las velas espabila con la brisa ocasional hasta que Kyoko rompe el silencio.

—Di lo que tengas que decir…

—¿Qué te dio la impresión que quería decir algo?

Kyoko voltea los ojos y sirve dos copas de vino antes de sentarse en las piernas de Kuon, que a su vez se sienta lánguidamente en el trono de ella.

—Mi hermano luchó con valentía, luchó con nobleza, honorablemente —dice sintiendo los dedos de Kuon bajar por su espalda, dejando la piel al descubierto con su paso.

—Sí —susurra Kuon besando su cuello—. Rhaegar luchó con valentía, Rhaegar luchó con nobleza, Rhaegar luchó honorablemente. Y Rhaegar, querida mía, murió. Mi hermana, por otro lado, sigue vivita y coleando.

Kyoko deja escapar un gemido cuando sus dedos comienzan a acariciar expertamente su pecho, jugando con su pezón.

—Piensas que estoy equivocada —afirma con la voz ronca mientras mueve su trasero buscando aumentar la fricción contra su entrepierna.

—…

Kyoko detiene el movimiento y se gira ahora sentándose a horcajadas sobre él, retándolo con la mirada mientras retoma su ritmo.

—Respóndeme —demanda ella.

Kuon deja escapar un gruñido.

—Equivocada o no, no lo sé. Yo solo he puesto los hechos sobre la mesa.

—Y no se supone, Kuon Lannister, que aparte de beber, ¿sabes cosas?

—Oh, créeme —dice Kuon y los ojos le brillan con malicia—, sé un par de cosas que te voy a enseñar justo ahora…

.

* * *

.

 **NOTA:**

La frase sobre Rhaegar la dice Jorah Mormont a Daenerys Targaryen, pero acá la adapté para poder usarla.


	20. Estirpe

**ESTIRPE**

"Lo que está muerto, no puede morir", cuántas veces de niño lo oyó decir… Siempre se quedaba mirando cómo el sacerdote del Dios Ahogado empujaba hasta que el bebé dejaba de ofrecer resistencia y su cuerpo flotaba, sin vida. Y luego la espera, la tensa espera en la arena por saber si la divinidad aceptaba la ofrenda de los Hombres del Hierro.

Pero luego llegó la guerra y acabó viviendo en las blandas maneras de Invernalia. Rehén o pupilo, da igual. Se le olvidó que era un Greyjoy.

Hasta que apareció BJ Snow, el Bastardo de Bolton.

Lo rompió. Lo quebró por dentro y por fuera. Lo redujo a pedazos minúsculos sin voluntad ni más deseo que no incurrir en la ira de su señor. Marcado, mutilado, lleno de cicatrices en el cuerpo y en el alma. Y olvidó que había olvidado su nombre. Hediondo.

Pero ahora, en este preciso momento, Murasame Greyjoy se ha puesto en pie. No es el mismo, desde luego, y jamás volverá a serlo, pero una parte de él ha vuelto. Allí sigue el miedo, el pánico, el más absoluto terror, pero también esa chispa (¿quizás orgullo?) del joven guerrero que debió haber sido. Un Greyjoy.

"Lo que está muerto no puede morir, sino que se alza de nuevo, más duro, más fuerte".

Y con la joven Stark de la mano, saltó.


	21. De Venados, Mares y Huargos

**DE VENADOS, MARES Y HUARGOS**

Itsumi Stark ve a los novios conversar alegremente en la mesa principal con el entrecejo fruncido, Ren Snow a su lado se aclara la garganta.

—Nada va a suceder —dice ofreciéndole el brazo.

—Eso sería una clara excepción a la regla —responde tomando el brazo que le ofrece—, ya sabes, ¿qué es una boda sin un baño de sangre o una muerte inesperada?

Ren Snow niega con la cabeza.

—Pero no, no era eso en lo que pensaba, querido primo.

—¿Entonces?

—Solo me preguntaba —dice, y para Ren no pasa desapercibido el tono de burla en la voz de Itsumi— si esta era la unión que esperaba padre cuando Robert Baratheon dijo: tú tienes una hija, yo tengo un hijo, uniremos nuestras casas. Y yo engañada pensando que se refería a Joffrey y a mí —dice fingiéndose afectada.

Ren sonríe.

—Estoy seguro de lo mucho que lamentas que ese no fuera el caso —se burla e Itsumi le da una palmada en el brazo antes de volver a hablar.

—Aunque Ser Hiou sigue siendo un bastardo no reconocido de Robert Baratheon, Hiou Mares, así que no es técnicamente un venado. Entonces, esto no sería una unión de casas en el estricto sentido de la palabra, pero a cierto nivel cumple.

—¿Te molesta que tu nuevo cuñado sea un bastardo? —pregunta Ren observando detalladamente las reacciones de su prima.

—¿Molestarme?, por favor, tengo un primo que por años creí que era mi hermano que es un bastardo, no ofensas —Ren niega con la cabeza—, me casaron con un enano cuya familia masacró a la mitad de la mía y luego me volvieron a casar con otro, bastardo, si debo agregar, cuya familia masacró a la mitad restante de la mía, además mi hermana pequeña es una asesina consumada-cambia-rostros y mi otro hermano es algún tipo de ente siniestro que se hace llamar el cuervo de tres ojos, así que, ¿qué más da un bastardo más en la familia? Ahora que lo pienso quizás debimos poner un letrero que dijese: Bienvenido al circo Stark.

Ren sonríe y le palmea la mano.


	22. Bestiario de Poniente

**BESTIARIO DE PONIENTE**

Los gorriones son alérgicos al fuego valyrio. Los pajaritos juegan con la araña más grande de los Siete Reinos. El perro teme al fuego y a la montaña que cabalga (cosa terrible de ver), y las serpientes de arena querrán vengar a la víbora roja. Leones que matan venados, huargos que aparecen y desaparecen. El legendario kraken que resurge de las profundidades trayendo hierro y muerte. Caminantes blancos e hijos del bosque… ¡Gigantes! Y en medio de todo, dragones y cuervos…

Qué dirían Linneo, ¡o Darwin!, si levantaran la cabeza…


	23. Lo que de verdad importa

**LO QUE DE VERDAD IMPORTA**

Kuon contiene la necesidad de rodar los ojos mientras observa a su hermano jugar con la comida, simplemente perfecto, ahora no solo tenía que asegurarse de que la esposa que lo despreciaba comiera, sino también su querido hermano. Así es como pasas de salvar el día, a ser niñera de dos seres que has jurado proteger. Nada que hacer para el caso. Levanta la copa, y propone un brindis: Por los hijos de Katagiri Lannister: "El Tullido, El Borracho y La Madre de la Locura". A Hidehito le gusta el brindis y sonríe, pero justo cuando se va a servir un trago... ¡Kabong! derrama el vino sobre el mantel.

Kuon observa a su hermano mirar el charco extenderse por el mantel con algo parecido a una expresión compungida. Demasiado pedir poder tener un desayuno normal con tu hermano sin que este último entre en su espiral de autocompasión.

—Ay, Hidehito, ya no te podemos llevar a ninguna parte. Vas a tener que volver a comer en la cocina.

Su hermano permanece en silencio, esta vez observando su nueva mano de oro, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—¿Bueno? ¿Vamos a mirar tu mano dorada todo el día? ¿Cuál es el gran misterio?

Hidehito finalmente toma un respiro y habla.

—No puedo utilizar la espada, no puedo pelear.

Kuon rueda los ojos y deja escapar un bufido.

—Y yo, aquí preocupado pensando que se te había caído el pito, porque déjame decirte, hermano mío, que eso sí es verdad que no tiene solución.


	24. Cebolla y picadillo

**CEBOLLA** **Y PICADILLO**

—¿Qué habéis visto en las llamas, Lady Reino?

—Soy un hombre, Lord Davostian… —suspiró la Mujer Roja y luego su mano acarició los oscuros cabellos del difunto—. Le vi luchar en los muros de Invernalia. Ren Nieve no puede estar muerto.

—Señora, os recuerdo que vivimos tiempos inciertos, donde es más fácil que un muerto vuelva a la vida que el que los muertos se queden muertos.

—¡Que soy un hombre, demonios! —protestó de nuevo.

—Disculpadme, milady —e inclinó la cabeza en una elegante reverencia. En Bastión de Tormentas había aprendido las maneras cortesanas por el módico precio de dos falanges en cuatro dedos. También había aprendido a esperar el momento oportuno.

—¿¡MILADY!? ¿Milady, decís? —pero antes de que explotara, el Caballero de la Cebolla la tomó por los hombros y la puso delante del espejo de bronce bruñido. Ella, vanidosa, se concedió un momento para contemplar su reflejo: su elegante túnica, de damasco carmesí, que rozaba el suelo como las faldas de una doncella, sus cabellos del color de la luna de plata, enmarcando un rostro de facciones delicadas… ¿De quién era la culpa? Suya, obviamente.

Suspiró vencida. Derrotada y resignada.

—Mandad a venir al sastre de Castillo Negro. Definitivamente la estética visual kei no hace nada en favor de mi masculinidad —y tomando un mechón de sus sedosos cabellos, añadió—. Y al peluquero también, hacedme el favor.

—Señora, no hay peluquero aquí —comentó Lord Davostian—. Pero si queréis, yo os corto todo lo que vos queráis…

Y el brillo del cuchillo que tenía en la mano se reflejó en sus ojos fríos, helados, desprovistos de cualquier emoción que no fuera el odio.

Lady Reino no pudo evitar un escalofrío de espanto. Perdón, Lord Reino.

Esto le iba a doler.


	25. Intacta sin tacto

**INTACTA SIN TACTO**

Itsumi Stark observa detenidamente a su esposo mientras caminan por los jardines del palacio. Encantador, endemoniadamente apuesto, de eso no le queda la menor duda, y grande, muy grande, en más de un aspecto, según se dice, y no están refiriéndose precisamente a sus hazañas en la defensa de Desembarco del Rey.

Él le dice algo y ella sonríe, pero observa cuidadosamente cómo su mirada se desvía a su dama de compañía, en otras palabras la puta favorita de Kuon, con la que se pondrá a retozar cuando su breve paseo termine. Uno pensaría que esas deberían ser sus prerrogativas de esposa, pero no, su esposo lo había dejado bien claro, él no la tocaría, no después de lo que su familia le había hecho a la suya.

Itsumi lo vuelve a recorrer con la mirada, ¿pero a quién demonios le importaba lo que su familia le había hecho a la suya? Lo más importante y primordial eran las cosas que él, Kuon Lannister, le podía hacer a ella Itsumi Stark, en la habitación, en la cama, en el pasillo, en una capilla, en un establo, cuando él quisiera, como quisiera, porque con Kuon Lannister, cualquiera estaría siempre bien dispuesta.


	26. Caballero errante

**CABALLERO ERRANTE**

—¡Oh, vamos, PodRick! Conoces los blasones de cuarenta casas y resulta que eres incapaz de conseguir leña seca.

—¡Por los siete, PodRick! Distingues los vinos de Dorne de los del Rejo y no sabes despellejar un conejo.

—¡Por todos tus ancestros, PodRick Payne! Hay que hacer un círculo de piedras o el fuego devorará tus mantas.

—¡Por el Padre, la Madre, la Vieja, el Guerrero y la Doncella! ¡Colócate bien! Muévete despacio primero, ahora más rápido, anticípate a lo que yo haga, déjame sin aliento, muévete más rápido, más deprisa, más, más… ¡Atrás!

—Decididamente la esgrima no es lo tuyo… Estás muerto, Rick…


	27. De miedos y osadías

**DE MIEDOS Y OSADÍAS**

Siempre temió que su padre lo matara mientras dormía.

Cuando llegó a Castillo Negro pensó que no duraría una semana.

Creyó que no aguantaría vivo dos horas en el Puño de los Primeros Hombres. Que moriría en el Torreón Craster.

Se vio casi muerto cuando los hombres de Mance Rayder saltaron el muro.

Siempre vivió con miedo, aterrorizado por todo. Temblando al oír la voz de su padre, aguantando las burlas de sus hermanos juramentados…

Pero Ren Nieve lo cambió todo…

Ahora es Ogata el Mortífero, el Asesino de Caminantes Blancos, futuro Maestre de la Guardia de La Noche, guerrero y erudito.

Puede que Padre se sienta orgulloso al fin…

Ah, bueno, menos en lo de amancebarse con una salvaje de Más Allá del Muro, tener un hijo bastardo que ensucie su linaje y estar más gordo. Y lo peor de todo, robar la espada familiar de los Tarly…

De acero valyrio. Acero de dragón. Destructora de los Otros, muertos en vida.

Es necesaria en el Muro.


	28. Taxonomía

**TAXONOMÍA**

Pollo Gris andaba con prisa por los pasillos de la pirámide. Debía encontrar a Mhysa Kyoko lo antes posible. Esto era un ultraje, una ofensa a todos los Inmaculados. Sí, habían sido esclavos, pero ahora eran pollos libres, soldados, guerreros… No tenían por qué soportar el insulto. Mhysa debe saberlo inmediatamente antes de que todos los Inmaculados se alcen sobre sus patas y agiten sus alas en señal de protesta.

¡A quién se le ocurre servirles pollos de granja en el almuerzo!

Prácticamente era canibalismo.


	29. Ronin

**RONIN**

Kanae de Tarth es de esas personas que se rigen por un objetivo y se sustentan por un estricto código ético. Convierten ese objetivo en el centro de todo y el día que les falta, se pierden. Se desorientan, dando vueltas y más vueltas por el mundo, como un niño jugando a la gallina ciega en la fiesta del día de su nombre, manteniéndose en pie solo por el sentido del honor.

Ridícula…

Kanae de Tarth era en verdad un chiste, una burla a todo lo que por años luchó por conseguir…

Renly Baratheon, Julienna Stark, el Matarreyes…

Eternamente un caballero sin señor…


	30. Taisho

**TAISHO**

El pobre Taisho era una figura bien conocida en Invernalia. Era bisnieto de la Vieja Tata Okami, la misma que asustó a cuatro generaciones de Stark con sus cuentos de terror en las negras noches de inverno. Taisho era un alma pacífica y tranquila que ayudaba en las cocinas de la casa señorial dada su maestría con los cuchillos. Pero ya no vive nadie que recuerde su verdadero nombre. Pero si lo hubiera, te contaría cómo un día al joven Walder (pues tal fue llamado el Día de su Nombre) se le pusieron los ojos en blanco y cayó al suelo en medio de violentas convulsiones. Agitaba las manos, como si estuviera espantando moscas, y no oía los gritos de su bisabuela. No, el joven Walder ya no oía ni veía, pero él seguía dando manotazos a algo que no estaba allí. Como si estuviera blandiendo sus cuchillos contra criaturas invisibles…

Y gritaba. Sí, el pobre Walder gritaba.

—¡Quita eso!

—¡Quita eso!

—¡Ita esso!

—¡Ta esso!

—¡Taisho!

—¡Taisho!

—¡Taisho!

Nadie sabe qué demonios le pasó. Pero desde entonces, lo único que acertaba a pronunciar su mente lastimada era Taisho. Y por ese nombre le conocieron los hijos de Kuu Stark.

Aunque Taisho siguió siendo un maestro de los cuchillos…


	31. ¿Mano o cabeza?

**¿MANO O CABEZA?**

El Rey Robert Baratheon, el primero de su nombre, regresa de Invernalia. Grande es la comitiva que le acompaña por el Camino Real. Su Majestad, orgulloso de haber convencido a su viejo amigo para el noble cargo de Mano del Rey, está impaciente por revivir en su compañía aquellos tiempos de juventud.

—Oh, vamos, Kuu… No seas tan aburrido… Recordaremos los viejos tiempos, cuando éramos jóvenes y pasábamos toda la noche bebiendo y en compañía de buenas mozas… —y guiñándole un ojo, añade—. En Desembarco del Rey, perderás la cabeza, si entiendes lo que quiero decir…


	32. La (des)importancia de un nombre

**LA (DES)IMPORTANCIA DE UN NOMBRE**

 **WTF?**

 **SÚPERFRIKI**

Era una especialista en protocolo, cosmética y comunicación. Hablaba todas las lenguas conocidas y algunas que ya no existen ni nadie recuerda. Dominaba todas las técnicas en maquillaje y peluquería. Así que hacía lo que mejor sabía hacer: obraba magia con sus manos y evitaba conflictos con su voz. Había recibido muchos nombres, según las desventuras del destino o el capricho de amos y señores, unos más afectos a su positrónica CPU que otros. Tantos nombres, tantas vidas… Missandei, Jelly Woods, Ellen Ripley, Anne Droid, Britn·E, C3PO…

Su batería de funcionamiento autónomo es tremendamente eficaz… La mejor del multiverso, sin duda.


	33. El precio del fuego

**EL PRECIO DEL FUEGO**

Kyoko Targaryen, Nacida de la Tormenta, Madre de Dragones, La que No Arde, Rompedora de Cadenas, adoptó una postura orgullosa. Enderezó la espalda, alzó la barbilla y les dedicó una mirada preñada de desdeñosa y desafiante dignidad.

Ya era la segunda vez que tenía que pasar por el fuego para que los dothraki le prestaran su apoyo. ¡La segunda! ¿Es que acaso no saben lo difícil que es caminar entre las llamas?

Y además paseándose en cueros, con lo pudorosa que es ella. La desnudez solo para la intimidad del dormitorio, faltaría más… Y lo peor es el vestuario: es que no gana para túnicas.

Ah, eso, sin contar que el fuego le reseca el cabello… Puntas abiertas, ¡ja! Tan solo el precio a pagar por un nuevo ejército…


	34. Gran Hermano

**GRAN HERMANO**

Te están observando… La Araña se mueve sigilosa entre las sombras, y sus pajaritos, que forman parte del paisaje y en los que nadie repara, se lo reportan todo. A quién viste, con quién te acuestas, qué hiciste detrás de la puerta del septo, a qué hora fuiste al baño, dónde guarda la ballesta el viejo Lannister…

El Gran Hermano de Poniente, de los Siete Reinos, lo sabe todo de todos. Una comadre chismosa, tal pareciera Lorys… Ah, pero es que nadie había inventado todavía los LoveSims, y el hombre se moría de aburrimiento… ¿Acaso puedes culparle por buscar algo de Majestic Entertainment-, digo…, algo de majestuoso entretenimiento?

Y ay de ti si tu corazón se rehúsa a amar… Te envolverá en una telaraña rosa y te convertirá en su proyecto personal y no cejará hasta tenerte bien emparejado y con un anillo en el dedo.

LoveMon, le llaman cuando les da la espalda. Un monstruo del amor, eso es lo que es Lorys.

Pero shhh… No te preocupes en disimular… Él ya lo sabe…

Te observa… Siempre te observa…


End file.
